The purpose of the Clinical Core of this Program Project is twofold: To provide a comprehensive neuropsychological assessment of all patients referred to the Memory Disorders Research Center, and to perform a neuroanatomical evaluation of each patient who demonstrates a memory disorder profile. Each patient receives the complete WAIS-R, the National Adult Reading Test, the Ravens Progressive Matrices and the Shipley- Hartford Institute of Living Scale to assess IQ. Attention is evaluated by Digit and Visual Span Tests; Language by the Boston Diagnostic Aphasia Battery; Visuospatial skills by the Benton tasks; Visuoconstruction skills by a Parietal Lobe Battery and the Rey-Osterreith figure. Memory abilities are evaluated by standardized test instruments including the WAIS-R, the CVLT, the Warrington Recognition Memory Test and the Boston Remote Memory Battery. In addition, less standardized, but commonly used, tests such as the Distractor Technique, release from PI and FAS are also routinely administered. Following this comprehensive examination, patients are referred to individual investigators for participation in ongoing projects or rejected for future participation by virtue of incapacities other than amnesia or because of a memory disorders deemed too mild for full participation. Whenever a patient is accepted for further participation in studies or therapy at the Center, an anatomic evaluation utilizing an MRI or CAT protocol designed to determine memory system structures involved in the patient's disability is ordered. This scan is then evaluated and stored on computer for later analysis, for correlation with other deficits or for use in a single case study. Patients referred to the Center may carry the etiological diagnosis of: Alcoholic Korsakoff patients, cerebral vascular accident (CVA), post- encephalitic, anoxic, brain-injured, surgical excision, tumor, epilepsy or any of a host of other disorders. Etiology is an important factor in the Assessment Component of this program where it will be used as one of the first methods of group inclusion. Neuroanatomical localization will provide a second means of subdivision. Both etiology and neuroanatomy are important considerations when explaining outcomes seen in the Verbal, Perceptual and Physiological Components of this program and, of course, they provide necessary descriptive background for all Single Case Studies.